User talk:Eastest566
Thank you Thank you for joining An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) as Australia.Whipsnade (talk) 00:11, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Kazakh Diplomacy: We would like to sell you a AB-25-class patrol craft.Whipsnade (talk) 19:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Whipsnade (talk) 17:52, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes The 2nd American Civil War has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Dude, Illinois is on the left side of Indiana, and does not border Michigan. It is just south of Wiseconsin. Spartian300 (talk) 11:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight World of Warfare It has begun!. be sure to post. User:Likercat (talk) 14:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes. If you are getting this message, that means you haven't posted in a while. I am hoping to clear out players who are no longer playing but havn't removed their names from the list yet so that new players can join. If you are still playing, please reply to me on my talk page or post on the game page. if you aren't then you can either tell me so (preffered) or just ignore this as Anybody who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST tommorow. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight War has begun. Help me and Tech fight against Edge, and end his dominance of the game. Spartian300 (talk) 14:26, October 6, 2014 (UTC) East, my friend, why fight me when you can join me? What do you gain by joing them. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight For a fact, I'm willing to give him Tennessee. He can gain stuff. Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) chat go to chat Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:57, October 1, 2014 (UTC) 5:00 pm est Kingtrevor11 (talk) 12:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Future Map Game 3 Fancy joining in the Future Map Game 3? Japan, New Zealand, Saudi Arabia, India, Kazakhstan, Chile, S. Africa, Peru, Poland, Canada, Argentina, Belgium, Italy, Portugal, Algeria and Mexico are still open to players.Whipsnade (talk) 23:37, November 10, 2014 (UTC) http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_3 Crimia Crisis its started ill do my best being a mod WWII Map Game I saw you had a WWII map game that never started. It appears you have moved on from it. Could I take it over from you? I'll mention you as the creator Tech (talk) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised, you reseverved the state of Florida at the end of the last game. Please remove the reserved listing next to Folorida and sign your name. thank you!!! Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Are leaving the game? If so, may I have Florida? Spartian300 (talk) 23:07, December 17, 2014 (UTC)